Suprise!
by bunnybabe247
Summary: Austin suprises Ally during her first Headlining concert. One-Shot


Suprise

Austin surprises Ally at her first headlining concert.

No POV

Ally just got finished with the first half of her concert and still felt like a burst of energy. The crowd was amazing and everyone she wanted to be here was. All except Austin. He's on his world tour and said he couldn't make it but flew Trish and Dez in to see her for support. Ally was more than happy to have them here to support her don't get me wrong but she just really want to see her boyfriend they've been separated for 3 months and she doesn't know how much longer she can put up the 'I'm fine' facadę.

"Okay guys this is last song of the night this was originally a duet but since may partner in crime isn't here I'm need you guys to help me out okay." The crowd cheered as the first cords of the song began to play.

**{When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it**

Ally loved this song, this was their song their first duet ( Not counting don't look down since technically it wasn't Ally.) this was the first time she realized she loved him, the night of her first kiss, their first kiss. She could already feel the tears filling her eyes as she thought of him she missed him more than she was willing to admit out loud and was hoping this last month would end soon.

**And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it}**

She missed him. His smile, his laugh, the way he was crazy jealous of any guy that flirted with her and most of all how much he loved her and how much he told her exactly that.

**{And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't**

**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me**

The crowd was harmonizing well with Ally and she was happy they were so supportive of her even though Austin wasn't. She puts her heart and soul into every verse of this song and trys her best to block her mind out from what's going on around her only focusing on her missing duet partner.

**You struggle inside  
Losing your mind  
Fighting and trying to be yourself  
When somebody lets you}**

Austin unknowingly to Ally walks on stage with a mic in hand and begins singing his next verse before she could even start.

**Out in the cold  
But no where to go  
Feeling like no one could understand  
Then somebody gets you**

Ally breaks out of her trance and turns to the very familiar voice and watches as Austin slowly seranades her. As he finishes Ally lifts the mic to her lips once more and begins singing the chorus with Austin.

**[Austin & Ally:]  
So take a breath and let it go  
And try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't**

**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me**

Austin now stands in front of Ally and reaches for her hand while smiling at the up and coming star. Their eyes never leave eachothers as they sing and the audience is screaming louder than before.

**Like a chain that never breaks  
Like a truth that never bends  
Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again  
It's the feeling that you get  
It's the moment that you know  
That no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone**

**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me**

**You can come to me,  
Yeah**

As the song comes to an endAustin leans forward and kisses Ally on the lips which she immediately returns. She doesn't care that the audience is watching or her friends not even that her parents are off to the side of the stage, all that matters is that her boyfriend is finally in her arms again. That he flew halfway across the world to be with her again.

Austin pulls away and pecks Allys cheek once. "I love you."

She couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she returned the words causing the whole audience to burst into cheers.

End One-Shot

Tell me what you think REVIEW.

Check out my other Austin&Ally stories please.


End file.
